prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bram
| birth_place = Chesterfield, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Harrogate, North Yorkshire, England | trainer = Drew McDonald Jeff Kaye | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Thomas Raymond Latimer (August 6, 1986) is an English professional wrestler and occasional actor. He most recently wrestled in Impact Wrestling under the ring name Bram as a member of The DCC. Before signing to TNA, he performed under the ring name Kenneth Cameron for WWE's developmental territories FCW and NXT as a member of The Ascension. Professional wrestling career Early career Although Latimer did not grow up watching professional wrestling, mainly because his family did not have Sky TV, he later discovered a video recording of WrestleMania 8 and later King of the Ring 1998 and from then on in he was hooked on wrestling. Latimer initially debuted in wrestling as a referee in 2002 and eventually began to wrestle with no prior training. He began wrestling small promotion called SCW which became SWWA in Birmingham where he wrestled as Tom Savage alongside wrestlers such as Carnage and 'Toughguy' Barry Malone until 2003 when he moved to Harrogate and joined a wrestling school in Leeds run by World of Sport veteran Jeff Kaye. He changed his name to Brendon Fraser at a festival called the Bulldog Bash. Later in 2005 before a squash match WWE wanted him to change his name, therefore he changed Brendon to Brandon and because he was nicknamed T at Jeff Kaye's wrestling school he put the two together to become Brandon T. In said squash match he teamed up with fellow Jeff Kaye wrestling school member, Chris Chaos to take on Snitsky and Tyson Tomko on Heat on November 21, 2005. Latimer debuted for All Star Wrestling on July 7, 2008, losing to Drew McDonald. He would spend most of the remaining decade wrestling for ASW until signing with WWE. His last match was tag team over the top rope elimination match when he teamed with Kid Cool, Shadow Phoenix and Tony Spitfire and lost to Dave Mastiff, Mikey Whiplash, Rampage Brown and Spud. World Wrestling Entertainment (2010–2012) Latimer signed with WWE in late 2010 and debuted at WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling on January 20, 2011 as Kenneth Cameron. He teamed with fellow British debutant Monty Lynch in a losing effort against the FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Damien Sandow and Titus O'Neill in a non-title bout. The pair won their first match in FCW only a week later against Jacob Novak and an unknown wrestler. Cameron's first few television appearances came in the form of losing to established FCW talent such as Brodus Clay, this is customary in most wrestling promotions around the world. On August 28, 2011, Ricardo Rodriguez announced the formation of a stable called the Ascension, with members including Cameron, Conor O'Brian, Tito Colon, and Raquel Diaz. The first match to include all members in some capacity came on September 1, 2011, and saw Cameron, Colon and O’Brian, accompanied by Diaz, defeating CJ Parker, Donny Marlow and Johnny Curtis. On September 30, Cameron and Colon had a shot at the FCW Tag Team Championship but lost to the current champions of CJ Parker and Donny Marlow. By October, however, the Ascension was no longer associated with Rodriguez, as video packages promoting the Ascension in new supernatural dark characters only featured the other four Ascension members without Rodriguez. By the end of November the Ascension had all but disbanded because O'Brian was injured, Colon had been called up to WWE to team with his cousin Primo, and Diaz became Queen of FCW and distanced herself from the group. This left Cameron as the sole survivor of the Ascension and he continued to use the Ascension gimmick during his appearances. However the disintegration of the Ascension would prove to be beneficial for Cameron as he would go onto a three-month singles winning streak beating the likes of Jiro and Calvin Raines until he finally lost to Colin Cassady on February 23, 2012. On March 15, 2012 Cameron was accompanied to the ring by the returning Conor O'Brian in his match against Byron Saxton, the match ended in disqualification when O'Brian interfered. Cameron and O'Brian began wrestling as a tag team using the name The Ascension, and their first tag team match together came on March 23 when the two defeated Jason Jordan and Xavier Woods. The Ascension suffered their first loss when the pair lost to the FCW Tag Team Champions, Corey Graves and Jake Carter, in a title bout. After this loss the Ascension would go on another winning streak which included defeating Adam Mercer and Chad Baxter and Jason Jordan and Mike Dalton and Brad Maddox and Rick Victor in a fatal four-way elimination match. When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling, Cameron and O'Brian (wrestling as the Ascension) debuted on the first episode of the rebooted of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where they defeated Mike Dalton and CJ Parker. The Ascension then started a feud with the Usos, defeating them on the September 5 NXT, and also scored a win over Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd on the October 3 NXT. Two weeks later, the Ascension teamed up with Kassius Ohno to defeat Richie Steamboat and the Usos. Latimer was released from WWE on November 30, 2012 after being charged with battery of a law enforcement officer and disorderly intoxication in St. Petersburg, Florida. Latimer had previously been arrested in January 2011 for driving under the influence. Independent circuit (2013-2014) After his non-compete clause expired, Latimer began competing on the independent circuit while reusing the Kenneth Cameron ring name and The Ascension gimmick, as he lost to Tommy Taylor at an NWA Florida Underground Wrestling event on February 9, 2013. His first win would come at the next NWA FUW show, Spring Break Spectacular, when he teamed with Kennedy Kendrick to defeat JB Cool and MDK. At Throwdown 2, Cameron took on Bruce Santee in a match for the NWA FUW Bruiserweight Championship, which he would lose. At Throwdown 3, Cameron helped Rule Britannia (Andreas Rossi and Tommy Taylor) defeat JD Maverick and James Alexander after interfering in their match and also becoming the third member of Rule Britannia. On June 9, Cameron was defeated by Michael Tarver in a NWA FUW Heavyweight Championship match. Cameron would wrestle at Full Impact Pro Establish Dominance and defeated Johnny Vandal. After the match, Larry Dallas, who was at ringside with Scott Reed, Trina Michaels and Buggy Nova offered Cameron a spot with The Scene, which Cameron turned down. Vandal then attacked Cameron and asked to join The Scene. At FIP Ascension, Cameron would team up with Tommy Taylor to take on new Scene members, the Bravado Brothers (Harlem and Lance), which they lost after interference by the Scene. Under the name Kenneth the Great, he made his debut for World Xtreme Wrestling on the February 27 episode of WXW Rage where he lost to CJ Doyle. On the April 3 episode of Rage, after defeating Tony Torres, Kenneth came out to the ring and demanded a shot at the recently vacated WXW Television Championship which he got after laying out Doyle. He would go on to lose to Doyle. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2014-2017) Teaming and feuding with Magnus (2014–2015) On 11 April 2014, Latimer had a tryout with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling before One Night Only: X-Travaganza II. On the 1 May 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Latimer debuted as Bram in a backstage segment with Magnus where he would chastise his kayfabe childhood friend, claiming he had "gone soft." Bram would make his in ring debut on the 15 May episode of Impact Wrestling, where he and Magnus would lose to Willow in a handicap match. During the match and those that proceeded it, Bram would encourage Magnus to let out a more intense side and use weapons but Magnus would refuse. On the 29 May episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram quickly defeated Tigre Uno in his first singles match and would proceed to beat down Uno after the match only to be stopped by Magnus. On the 5 June episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram lost to Willow by disqualification following interference by Magnus after he attacked Willow with a steel pry bar. Following Slammiversary XII, Bram and Magnus lost a TNA World Tag Team Championship match against The Wolves after a chair shot from Magnus, on the June 19 episode of Impact Wrestling; they continued to beat the champions until Willow and Abyss made the save. On the 26 June episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram and Magnus defeated Willow and Abyss in a Monster's Ball match. On the July 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram and Magnus have another chance to win the titles against The Wolves, but were defeated. On 20 August, at Hardcore Justice, Bram defeated Abyss in a Stairway to Janice Match. He injured his hand during the match and later had surgery to repair it. On the 22 October episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram declared himself the new "King of Hardcore" and would go on to feud with hardcore legends, including Devon and the "Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer. On the 23 January 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram competed in the Feast or Fired match, after which he argued with his tagteam partner Magnus, who had grabbed the final case later revealed to have contained a TNA World Tag Team Championship match. The following week Bram attacked Magnus backstage, effectively ending their partnership. They would continue to attack each other, with Bram even threatening Mickie James—Magnus' wife. The feud culminated in a No DQ match, which Magnus would win. On the April 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram teamed with Ethan Carter III in a tournament for win the vacant TNA World Tag Team Championship. They defeated Tigre Uno and Jay Rios in the first round, but failed to win the titles in a Ultimate X match, which The Hardys won. Various feuds (2015–2016) Bram would then appear in vignettes about his hatred of everyone and everything, attacking cameramen and backstage officials. At Destination X, he would cut a promo stating he would "rewrite history" and challenged any TNA wrestler from the past to a No Holds Barred match. Crimson would answer the challenge and be defeated by Bram. The following week, he defeated Joseph Park. On the 24 June 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram lost to Vader by disqualification. After the match, Bram was attacked by a returning Matt Morgan. At Slammiversary XIII, Bram defeated Matt Morgan in a Street Fight. Later he debuted a feud against Mr. Anderson. Bram was defeated twice by Anderson : one time at No Surrender and once again at Turning Point in an Open Mic Challenge, which ended the feud. On 31 August 2015, Bram was suspended indefinitely due to his domestic battery arrest and felony charges of false imprisonment. On the 16 September episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram was revealed as the final team member for Team TNA in TNA vs GFW's Lethal Lockdown match, which his team won. On the 23 September episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram lost a five-way match against Drew Galloway, Davey Richards, Eddie Edwards and Lashley, to determine the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Bound for Glory. Bram's suspension was lifted on 19 October when all of the charges against him were dropped. Following his return, Bram took part in the TNA World Title Series and he placed second of his block by defeating Rockstar Spud and Grado and losing to Drew Galloway, receiving 6 points to advance to the round of 16, where he lost to Davey Richards therefore being eliminated from the tournament. In January 2016, Bram formed a tag team with Eric Young, by viciously attacking Jeff Hardy during his match against Matt Hardy, on the January 26 episode of Impact Wrestling. They began feuding with Beer Money, after James Storm saved Bobby Roode from an attack of the duo. At TNA One Night Only, Bram and Eric Young were defeated by Beer Money. A rematch is scheduled at Lockdown, but Bram and Eric Young were defeated once again, thus ending the feud. On the March 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram and Eric Young were defeated by The BroMans. On the April 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eric Young and Bram were defeated by Beer Money, in a match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship, also including Decay and The BroMans. During these match, Bram unintentionally hit Young. On the 19 April episode of Impact Wrestling, Young would attack Bram and ending their alliance, turning Bram into a face in the process. The following week at Sacrifice, Bram defeated Eric Young in a Falls Count Anywhere match to become the new TNA King of the Mountain Champion. He would lose the title to Eli Drake on May 31, after an attack of Lashley, ending his reign at 35 days. He had a rematch at Slammiversary, but was defeated. After losing the title, Bram entered a storyline with Decay, where Rosemary kissed him backstage. At Destination X, Bram defeated Abyss after an interference of Rosemary. The romantic storyline ended after Rosemary lured Bram to a secluded area where he was abducted by Decay. Death Crew Council (2016–2017) In October, Bram turned heel once again as a member of Death Crew Council. The DCC made their Impact Zone debut on the October 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, when they attacked The Tribunal, following the latter's loss to TNA World Tag Team Champions, The Broken Hardys. The DCC continued their assault on TNA wrestlers, attacking Robbie E and Grado on the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC attacked the TNA World Tag Team Champions, The Broken Hardys. As the faction was leaving, the Hardy's challenged them to an immediate match and putt their titles on the line; whether this was a handicap match or not and what its official result was have never been specified. The match devolved into a backstage fight during which Matt Hardy suffered amnesia after being knocked off a forklift by one of the DCC members. The DCC unmasked themselves the following Impact episode after laying out TNA World Heavyweight Champion Eddie Edwards following his successful title defense against Eli Drake. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, the group defeated Edwards and Brother Nero in a No Disqualification 3-on-2 handicap match. The following week on the Thanksgiving episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram made his singles in-ring return defeating Brother Nero in a No Disqualification match following interference from Storm & Kingston. On the December 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram and Kingston faced The Broken Hardys for the TNA Tag Team Championship, but were ultimately defeated. On the January 5, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC attacked Decay after their victory over The Helms Dynasty, when Storm and Bram ambushed them by smashing beer bottles over Abyss and Crazzy Steve's heads, with Bram issuing a threat to Rosemary afterwards.2 On the January 6 One Night Only: Live! PPV, Abyss and Crazzy Steve would ambush the DCC after Storm's victory over Jessie Godderz, misting Storm and Bram, incapacitating them while Abyss laid out Kingston with a chokeslam. On the January 12 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bram revealed that he joined the DCC to get revenge on Decay for their prior attack and abduction in 2016. Bram and Kingston would face Decay in a losing effort, after James Storm attacked Abyss, resulting in a disqualification. At Genesis, the DCC were defeated by Decay and The Broken Hardys in a three-way tag team, thus not winning their TNA World Tag Team Championship. On the January 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram and Kingston competed in the first ever Race for the Case, capturing the yellow briefcase when Kingston knocked it out of Jessie Godderz's hands and into Bram's, later learning they have the #2 call out spot for the February 2 Open Fight Night episode of Impact Wrestling. On the February 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC used their Race for the Case briefcase to call out and defeat Decay in a Fall Count Anywhere match. At the end of the show, they would attack Ethan Carter III after his match against Eli Drake, only to attack him and his bodyguard Tyrus after. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC defeated Eli Drake and Tyrus in a handicap match. On November 7, 2017 Bram announced on Twitter that he asked for his release from Impact Wrestling which was granted. Return to the independent circuit (2017-present) After his release, Bram quickly returned to the ring on March 18 at the TNT/GFW The Art Of War II event, losing to fellow Impact Wrestling alumnus Jeff Hardy. On March 25, Bram made his Empire State Wrestling debut at ESW WrestleHour in a Four Corners match against Alex Daniels, Punishment Martinez and Rickey Shane Page. He made his Pro Wrestling NOAH debut on April 22, during the 2017 Global Tag League, teaming with fellow Impact Wrestling alumnus Robbie E in defeating Atsushi Kotoge & Go Shiozaki. During the second day of the League series, Bram and Robbie E lost a tag match against Cody Hall & Randy Reign. On the third day on April 24, Bram and Robbie E lost their tag match against Katsuhiko Nakajima & Masa Kitamiya. Bram returned to the United Kingdom, debuting in United Pro Wrestling at the UPW Live event in Aberdeen, Scotland, losing to Dave Mastiff. Acting career Beginning in 2013, Latimer has appeared in several films including Blind Tag, Of Dice and Men: The Musical, The Adventures of William Strickland: Chick Magnet and Dragons of Camelot. Personal life Latimer was married to professional wrestler Ashley Fliehr who currently works on World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown Live roster under the ring name Charlotte. They finalized their divorce on October 29, 2015. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **'As Bram' ***''The Brighter Side of Suffering'' (Lifting DDT) **'As Kenneth Cameron' ***''Curb Stomp'' (Hair-pull head stomp) ***''Velvet Noise'' (Spinning sitout jawbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Chinlock with bodyscissors **Elbow drop **German suplex **Jumping knee drop **Rope hung neckbreaker **Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam *'With Conor O'Brian' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Downcast'' (Velvet Noise by Cameron followed by a flapjack by O'Brian) ***''Fall of Man'' (Legsweep (O'Brian) / Spinning heel kick (Cameron) combination)30 *'Managers' **Raquel Diaz *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' **The Ascension **DCC *'Nicknames' ** "King of Hardcore" (TNA) * Entrance themes ** "Let Battle Commence" by Daniel Nielsen (FCW / WWE; 2011–2012; Used while a part of The Ascension) ** "Catatonic" by Dale Oliver (TNA) ** "Vs The World" by Under The Influence (TNA; used while teaming with Magnus) Championships and Accomplishments * EPW American Wrestling ** EPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Royce Isaacs * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'308' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Pro Wrestling Pride' **PWP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling **TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) **King of the Mountain (2016) **Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International **Race for the Case (2017 – Yellow Case) External links * Profile * Profile * IMDb Profile Category:1986 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Actors Category:English wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNA King of the Mountain Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Fight League Pro alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:United Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions